Do You Know
by Emma Panda
Summary: The Cimorellis are going to be in a huge music video that will get them even more famous than Kelly Clarkson. But then Lauren's friend goes into a mental hospital, and Lauren starts to notice a her boyfriend. Songs will be sung and hearts will be broken. (On hiatus)


**Hey hey hey everybody! So as you may have figured out, this is an ongoing series. First is **_**The Only Exception **_**which takes place in winter of 2013, then there's _Vanilla Twilight_****, ****which is in the summer of 2013. Then there's this story, which is in summer of 2015. All three stories have (or will have) William (aka TheSuperSherman or Mini-Buscus or that kid from Kids React) and my two OCs, Danni and Delaney. This is told by Lauren. Also here is my schedule:**

**Sunday: THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

**Monday:**

**Tuesday: **

**Wednesday: SAFE AND SOUND  
**

**Thursday: **

**Friday: VANILLA TWILIGHT  
**

**Saturday: DO YOU KNOW  
**

**I'm gonna try to stick to that as best as I can.**

**Here's the story! =D**

"Cimfam goes _Hollywood!_"

I guess I should explain.

That was Amy. Yeah, Amy is nuts. Even more nuts than peanut butter. I think I'm pretty low on the crazy meter. Maybe like a one or a two on a scale of one to ten. In fact, on a scale of craziness, it would look like this:

10- Dani

9- Amy

8-

7- Lisa

6- Katherine

5- Christina

4-

3-

2- Me

1-

Yeah, that's Cimorelli for ya.

So, Amy was all excited because we were going to Hollywood to be in Danni Carlynn and Delaney Turner's music video for their song _Only Us_. It really was a great song. Anyway, we were in the car, driving towards LA. I wondered how hard it would be, having Dani and Danni around. It would get pretty confusing. Maybe we could call Danni by her real name, Dannali. No, that sounds, like, Hindi or something. Oh well. We would find out later. I opened my laptop. The screensaver was turquoise with _Lauren _written in sparkly silver cursive. I checked my email. There was a message from Delaney.

_Hey, Lauren! Videochat us when you get this, K? –Delaney_

I opened my Skype and called Danni's laptop. I probably should have called Delaney's, though, because when there was an answer, it wasn't Danni or Delaney. It was William, Danni's boyfriend.

"Hey, Lauren! Danni's not here, she left for the studio Delaney. She has her laptop."

"And… why are you in Danni's Room?"

"Uh… no reason."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Bye, William."

"Bye, Lauren."

I closed the screen and called Delaney instead. Lisa leaned over to me from her seat across the minivan. "You _like _him!" she teased.

"Yeah, but he belongs to Danni."

Then, Delaney's face popped up. "Hey, Lauren!"

"Hi!"

"So, you wanted me to call?"

"Yeah. Do you guys have your clothes?"

"Uh-huh."

"The poster?"

"Yep."

"Good. That's it."

"Bye!"

"Bye, Lauren!"

I sighed and closed the laptop, continuing my conversation with Lisa. "Okay, maybe I do like him, but he's, too young for me. He's fourteen. I'm fifteen. Things don't work that way."

"Danni's fifteen." Lisa retorted.

"That's different. They're in the same grade."

Lisa rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Little sisters…"

Then I looked outside and saw a billboard-wait, who _was _that on the billboard? Her hair was the color of a firetruck, with bright hazel eyes flecked with gold. Was… was that _Delaney_? And next to her… Blond hair that was ridiculously long and large stormy blue eyes.. Lia Marie Johnson? Lia was wearing a Food Battle 2014 shirt from last year and Delaney wore a Shane Dawson SuperLuv black shirt. The yellow writing read: _VidCon 2015! Bigger, Better, Bolder! _I snorted. Stupid logo. But Delaney and Lia together on a billboard? When did this happen? Oh well. I would ask Delaney later. I pulled out a book. Before I could turn the first page, Dani shouted, "Hey look, it's Delaney and Lia on a billboard!"

That sent my sisters into hysterics.

Then Amy's cell phone rang. "It's Danni!" she shrieked. "Everybody _shut up!" _

She answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"H—h—hey guys?" we heard Danni quiver.

"Yeah?" we all answered.

"I'm in the hospital… again."

In my whole life, that was the loudest silence I have ever heard to this day.

**So how you doin'? I really should stop writing considering it's 12:42 am on a Wednesday night… so I will. Bye!**

**OKAY, SO IT'S JUNE 3RD, AND GUESS WHAT JUST CAME OUT, LIKE, FIVE HOURS AGO?  
**

**KIDS REACT TO CARAMELLDANSEN (FT. CIMORELLI)  
**

**LAUREN AND DANI WERE ON KIDS REACT!  
**

**HALLELUJAH!  
**

**MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!  
**


End file.
